The rewards of wearing a tie
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Max is late for her date with Chloe, forcing the punk to go find her and if it were anyone else Chloe would be pissed because this shirt and tie ins really uncomfortable, but for Max, well for Max she'd do it again.


Chloe was getting real tired of this real fast. She had driven to Blackwell to pick up Max to take her to dinner. A proper one. Say what you will about her, but when Chloe wanted to spoil someone, she could clean up good. Especially when that someone had never been on a real date before.

Despite being 18, Max had never been on a date. Chloe refused to let her count the one time in the second grade when Jackson Grey had split his lunch with her, then tried to kiss her behind the climbing wall. Max hadn't wanted to kiss him but he'd been persistent. Chloe had been the only to come stomping over and punch him in the face after he'd pushed Max to the ground and made her cry. The whole day had been a disaster. They both ended up in the principal's office, Chloe with bruised knuckles and Max with a small shy smile on her lips after declaring Chloe her white knight.

Chloe smiled a bit at the memory. If you ignored the five year gap, the two had always been protecting each other, always there for the other.

She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time and checked her phone. Max was officially ten minutes late. Which was ironic considering her ability to rewind time. Finally fed up Chloe opened her truck door and dropped to the pavement. Apparently she was going to have to go find Max.

The first place to check would be the dorms. It wouldn't surprise her if Max had gotten side tracked trying to get a good photo. (It had happened before.) Striding across the campus she attracted a few curious stares. Not that it mattered to the punk. They could think whatever they wanted of her, she could care less.

She found Max talking to the brunette kid. What was his name again? Winston? Warren. He was the guy who tackled Nathan Prescott so Max could get away. Kid had balls she had to give him that.

Max caught sight of her and grinned before waving her over. She rolled her eyes. Yup, she had forgotten their date entirely. Great.

"Hey Chloe!" Max greeted as soon as she was within ear shot. Her smile faltered for a moment when she took in Chloe's appearance. "Not that you don't look great but why are you in a shirt and tie?"

"Seriously Max? Seriously?" Realization dawned across her face and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I totally spaced. I was talking to Warren about some stuff and I just got so caught up! I'm sorry!" She pouted before leaning up to press a kiss to Chloe's cheek. "Just give me one minute to wrap this up then we can go okay?" She laced their fingers to pacify her for the time being then turned her attention back to warren

Fucking Warren.

She waited patiently, for the first minute or so. As their conversation dragged on Chloe became more and more bored. After another five minutes she gave a slight tug and jerked her eyes in a motion that clearly said, 'let's go' but Max just smiled and gave her hand a squeeze but didn't budge. Another three minutes and Chloe was fed up. They were leaving now.

She spun Max so she faced her and took her hips in her hands pulling her close and kissing her firmly. She went from tense and ready to retort to a complete noodle in less than a second. Chloe smirked internally and pulled the brunette a little closer, deepening the kiss.

Only Warren clearing his throat uncomfortably made them break apart. Max still looked a little dazed, a tiny smile tugging at her lips. "Sorry not sorry, gotta go!" Before Max could recover, or protest she started walking, leading Max by the hand.

She stumbled at first but Chloe tightened her hip and shifted to keep her upright. Half way to the parking lot she shook her head and seemed to come back to herself.

"That was rude." She said softly. The taller girl snorted and met her eyes.

"That was rude? You kept me waiting in my truck in this uncomfortable shirt. You started it." Max rolled her eyes.

"Way to be mature." She muttered under her breath. Chloe only stuck her tongue out making Max roll her eyes again, but she could see a smile tugging at her lips.

"Now we can either go to dinner… or we can make out in my truck then go get dinner. Your choice."

She'd meant it as a joke but when Max stopped walking, her gaze cast downwards and her cheeks turning pink, Chloe could only laugh.

"Damn I was kidding, but you thirsty." Max's blush instantly deepened by three shades and she sputtered.

"H-Hey!" Chloe smirked but tugged her forwards the last few feet to her truck.

She got in and Max went around the other side, hopping up into the cab. She had barely shut the door before Chloe was in her space again, pulling her against her chest and maneuvering them until Max was on her back, staring up at Chloe and her shit eating grin.

"I wasn't kidding." She whispered before closing the gap between then and kissing her again. She felt her beanie being pulled off and fingers tangling in her hair. Max's other hand grabbed her tie and yanked her down against her. The smaller girl moaned as their bodies pressed together. Chloe smirked. She'd have to let Max be late again if this is where it got her.


End file.
